Household cooling devices for storing and preserving food, which comprise an ice maker unit, are known. For determining a filling level of ice in a container of the ice maker unit complex methods are known, in which by means of optical detection this filling level is determined. Besides the complexity of such design this is also prone to errors, in particular due to the possible motions or changes in the position of the container, which can also be the result of the filling level.